


A Seasonal Transformation

by Wendy_Parker



Series: Twisted-Wonderland: Our Precious Treasure - Gaiden [23]
Category: Disney - All Media Types, Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Gen, I know nothing about designing and clothes, Not related to Twisted-Wonderland: Our Precious Treasure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 00:08:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30080460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wendy_Parker/pseuds/Wendy_Parker
Summary: Ella Glacier is a designer. Vil Schoenheit is her model.Together, they will make this mock runway a success.(Twisted-Wonderland © Disney, Aniplex)(Original Female Character not owned by me)
Relationships: Vil Schoenheit & Original Character(s)
Series: Twisted-Wonderland: Our Precious Treasure - Gaiden [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1743628
Kudos: 4





	A Seasonal Transformation

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for the 1000 Comments on the main fic.  
> This fic will be featuring an OC Aiennor owned by [♠PHNX-Manga♠](https://phoenix-manga.tumblr.com/)

Papers were scattered on the floor of Vil's dorm room, but the owner didn't seem to mind. He sat cross-legged on the carpeted floor with a girl across him. She was carrying a sketchbook which she would show to Vil for advice in the design, exchanging opinions on the type of clothes and latest fashion brand.

Ella had always enjoyed working with Vil. The young man knew what they are talking about and was generally a great guy to talk to. Growing up, while she and her friends would love to talk about the latest cute dress, they didn't have the same spark as how she would talk to Vil. A model and a designer working together to create the best brand, with the designer producing the best clothes and the model presenting said clothes.

"Season, huh?" Vil mumbled, flipping his magazine page landing on the summer kimono. "No additional requirement?"

Ella shook her head. "No. The big boss said that it can be anything." She sighed, "Which will be hard to compete with the mainstream line."

Vil hummed in agreement. He and Ella had been brainstorming for the next photoshoot about two weeks from now. Ella, the talented young girl she is, had designed various season-theme clothes for both male and female models. Summer beach theme, Easter spring, Christmas winter, even thanksgiving fall. But something just doesn't click...

Ella looked up to the ceiling, huffing the bangs off her eyes. "What to do... What to do..."

Vil picked up a design of a summer dress and winter tuxedo. All of the designs were wonderful. Some even looked like it was designed just to suit him, being Ella's main model. "You mentioned something about the runway."

Ella's blue eyes twinkled like an excited child in a toy store. "Yes!" She nearly squealed. "My first runway trial!" Well, it wasn't really a runway, for Ella would be just presenting the four clothes presenting the four seasons. However, instead of the usual photo shoot, it'll be in a video format where the model will be walking down the runway. Honestly, Vil was quite excited about the deal. This would be his first experience walking down the runway, even though it was just a mock trial.

"That's why I want to make this special," she added. "Presentation is everything as they said."

Vil chuckled. "You're right. You want to go all out?"

Ella giggled. "If I must." She pumped her arm as if showing her muscle. "They'll know the true power of Ella Glaciel!"

Vil laughed as he reached to pat the girl on the head. "Yes. Show them what you got."

Ella smiled at him. "Thank you, Vil." She looked at her current design. "I'm thinking maybe giving you the summer and winter, while Luciana can have the Spring and Autumn."

Vil hummed, interested. "Any reason."

Ella let out a sheepish giggle. "Well... I just feel like it. But!" She raised a finger. "Doesn't it kinda have a symbol?"

"Like what?"

Ella reached for her spring and autumn sketches, placing them next to each other. "Spring and Autumn can be the exact opposite. In spring the flower blooms, but in autumn they die." She then reached for the summer and winter ones. "Summer and Winter are the same. Summer is the season of life, while Winter is the season of death."

Vil nodded. "The season changes. You want to make something like that?"

Ella nodded again. "I'm thinking for Luciana will go first with the spring, and then you with the summer, and then her again with autumn, and lastly you with winter. Just four clothes, but I'll be enough for the trial." She clapped her hand. "And ta-da! The rolling seasons!"

Vil chuckled. "That's a wonderful idea. Taking the everchanging seasons-" Wait. There's something there.

And then, it clicked. "Can I suggest something?"

"Yeah?"

"Season changes, right?" When Ella nodded, Vil continues. "How about we make the clothes change as well?"

"Are you suggesting..." Her eyes widened in realization. "... quick change?"

Vil nodded, almost too excitedly. "Plus, if you do it without magic, then it'll be more impressive."

"And if we can get that one camera during the runway..." Ella's smile widened. "That's perfect!" She leaped to give Vil the biggest hug she could do. "Thank you so much, Vil!"

Vil laughed. "Glad to help, Ella." He put both hands on her shoulder. "You better get to work, Little Potato."

Ella nodded with confidence. "I won't let you down!"

* * *

The day of the mock runway had arrived. Ella stood in the background. She was nervous as any designer would. She knew Luciana and Vil would do great, for it's a model's job to bring the designer's masterpiece to its finest. A hand touched her shoulder and she turned around to see Vil smiling at him, wearing the slightly thick suit jacket with silver snowflakes and ice motif decorated the sleeves and pants, and black shoes.

"You did well, Ella," he said. "Now, it's our turn."

Ella nodded, pressing a hand on her chest, and did a little breathing exercise to calm herself down. "Good luck."

Vil nodded back as the runway dimmed, leaving the lamp on the side of the stage to lit up.

Luciana walked first, thick dress with a brownish-orange dress, capelet, and boots as the autumn dress. She did her walk before Vil came out with his winter suit.

Ella could felt her heart beat faster when Luciana walked again. But this time with a trick of her sleeve. She reached for the capelet, pulling the around her neck, and spun around, hiding the fact she reached for behind her dress. The capelet got thrown out first, the fabric rolled down from her top and waist. The top is now short-puffy sleeves. The fabric around the waist also fell down, completely changing the autumn into flowery springs and the boots can be used in both seasons.

Vil was slightly more complicated, especially with the shoes doesn't suit in the summer. But he somehow pulled it out like a boss. With swift, like the season, it changed. From the cold winter into hot summer. Throwing the suit, the extension of the vest, which turned out to be a sleeveless thin coat, rolled down from his waist and reached his ankle. The top button of his shirt was unbuttoned. The fabric of his pants rolled down, revealing loose white-blue pants. Stepping forward, shoeless, kicking his shoes out from the camera sight, he struck a pose.

*click*

His movement made it feels like they're at the beach, the wind blowing softly and the fabric dancing with the breeze. Ella clapped behind the stage, overwhelmed with happiness for the success of the small runway.

"You did amazing!" Ella jumped for a hug at Vil who caught her with a laugh.

"You did an amazing job as well, Little Designer!" He patted her head. "I hope in the future when you're ready for your first collection, you'll let me be one of your models."

Ella smiled brightly. "I will."

**Author's Note:**

> I suck at making clothes design. This is why I stay away from fashion world.


End file.
